Lies
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Dime mentiras, dime pequeñas mentiras dulces.
1. Chapter 1

Todo pertenece a Martin

"Esta historia participa en el reto 95 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

**_Nota de autor: Estos pequeños Drabbles forman parte de una serie de fics unitarios que forman parte del universo de mi fic "Winter Roses "- para los interesados pueden leerlo en mi perfil-, aunque tranquilamente pueden leer estos drabbles por si solos dado que también son compatibles con el canon de George Martin en su mayoría _**

**_Leer el fic escuchando la canción: Little Lies de Fleetwood Mac _**

_I_

**_Oídos sordos_**

Ella no se enorgullecía de lo que había hecho esa noche, pero ya no podía evitarlo, solo eso podría reparar de alguna manera su error. Mas sin embargo por mucho que le pesara el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

El propio maestre se lo había confirmado hacia dos días.

Luego de saber esta noticia, ella había abandonado la torre del maestre y con el beneplácito de su marido se excuso de despedir en aquella ocasión al rey, quien esa misma tarde se disponía a volver a Desembarco del Rey.

Permaneciendo así en sus aposentos durante el resto de la jornada y parte del día siguiente, mientras que en su mente, cargada de vergüenza por su acto de debilidad, sopesaba sus posibles opciones, bien podría tomar el té de la luna y hacer como si aquel desafortunado desliz jamás hubiera pasado, pero sin duda eso levantaría sospechas y con ellas los rumores, malditos rumores que amenazaban con hundirla en la más honda vergüenza.

Si tan solo su esposo no deseara tanto un hijo, todo sería más fácil pero muy a su pesar él lo deseaba: un hijo para ser su heredero y luego si los dioses eran buenos, una hija para casarla con el príncipe heredero.

Que iluso era, Aerys nunca lo permitiría; el estaba determinado a mantener su línea de sangre puramente Targaryen, si tan solo la princesa Shaena hubiera vivido más tiempo, quizás él hubiera enterrado esas ideas absurdas, pero con la prematura muerte de la niña, no habían hecho más que resurgir con mucho mas fulgor que antes.

Y valga la ironía allí estaba ella cargando su semilla.

Más sino hacia algo pronto su traición se descubriría, al fin y al cabo era bien sabido que durante la estadía del rey en Roca Casterly ellos no habían compartido la cama como marido y mujer, debido a las múltiples actividades que les habían mantenido separados, ya que, no todos los días se ha de recibir a un rey.

Fue así, que esa misma tarde se entrego a las oraciones en el Sept hasta que la noche se hizo presente en el cielo para luego dirigirse a los aposentos de su esposo quien gustoso la recibió con los brazos abiertos como siempre, haciéndole así más fácil el entregarse a él esa noche.

De ese modo fue que a través de falsas lagrimas de alegría por la tan esperada intimidad compartida y promesas de amor eterno, ella pudo plantar las semillas de aquel engaño en tierra fértil. Al fin y al cabo bien sabia que ya no tendría que preocuparse por los rumores que pudieran surgir, ya que solo una palabra suya bastaría para que él hiciera oídos sordos a todos ellos, ahora solo le restaba esperar y rezar a los Dioses, para que su niño no naciera con ojos violetas.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**El secreto de sus ojos**

Cada día que pasaba no le cabía duda alguna, no importaba cuanto su hermano y su cuñada se empecinaran en decir lo contrario, ni cuanto Kevan y Gerion respaldasen sus palabras, había algo en esos niños que no lograba dejarla tranquila, pero no podía precisar que, quizás era el hecho de que parecían estar unidos por la cadera en todo momento, o tal vez eran las miradas que compartían cuando creían ingenuamente que nadie los estaba mirando cargadas con un fuego impropio en su interior. Realmente no lo sabía, o al menos eso creyó hasta aquella noche en que buscando un libro en la biblioteca de Casterly Rock; los vio.

Allí estaban los dos en un rincón; alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y las velas tardías que todavía no habían consumido sus fuegos.

Abrazados y besándose, mas no como un hermano y hermana lo harían sino como un hombre y una mujer que se aman.

Fue entonces que su sobrino levanto la mirada y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y así fue como a la vez que la luz plateada de la luna los cubría ella no pudo evitar que la sangre se le helara en el interior de su ser, ya que no pudo evitar reconocer la mirada que Jaime le dedico a su hermana. Pues ya la concia, la había visto hace tiempo obsequiada a la propia Joanna más no por su hermano Tywin sino, por el propio Aerys Targaryen.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**El sabor de lo imposible**

Por aquellos preciosos minutos que dura la canción del trovador aquel caballero se sinte un hombre libre otra vez, despojado de los muchos juramentos que lo atan a su rey a la vez que a su tan prestigiosa hermandad y se permite ser seducido con la idea de ser otro hombre, quizás uno casado con una belleza como la que sostiene en sus brazos en esos momentos, sin embargo la canción termina y un príncipe Dornish reclama a la dama para la siguiente pieza.

Y así la ilusión se desvanece, a la vez que la cruda realidad lo golpea como una bofetada dura y fría obligándolo a abandonar el baile con un sabor agridulce en la boca del estomago.

Es entonces que mientras toma su lugar otra vez a la izquierda del rey, como lo ha hecho durante los últimos veinte años,* por primera vez en mucho tiempo la capa blanca le pesa en sus hombros.

* * *

**_Nota Aclaratoria: _**

**1\. **_Como lo ha hecho durante los últimos veinte años: _Hago alusión a la cantidad de tiempo que Barristan fue miembro de la Guardia Real, recordad que él nació en el 23 entro a la hermandad cuando tenía veintitrés años cuando Jaehaerys II era rey por lo tanto fue guardia hasta el momento de la escena tanto de Jaehaerys II como de Aerys II


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Cuando las semillas queman**

Esa tarde aquel hombre se perdió por un momento en la contemplación de aquellos amantes que protegidos por los rayos del atardecer abandonaban Aguadulces y no pudo evitar pensar en que sin duda el amor era una fuerza poderosa, que llevaba a los hombres a extremos insospechados, incluso él no estaba exento del encanto de aquel sentimiento por que al igual que aquel príncipe plateado haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir a su amor.

De esa manera fue, que sin dudarlo metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, extrayendo así una carta de su interior y con paso decidido camino hacia el fuego crepitante de la chimenea de su propia habitación, e imbuido por una fuerza que no sabía que tenía arrojo aquella misiva al fuego. Mas no fue hasta que sus ojos vieron como aquel pergamino se convertía en cenizas, que el pequeño señor se permitió sentir algo de lastima por aquella muchacha que cegada por el amor le había confiado la carta a aquella niña ingenua, quien fielmente y sin preguntas se la había proporcionado.

Pero, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su plan estaba en marcha, las semillas de la discordia yacían pues sobre la tierra, solo debía esperar que germinaran.

Fue entonces con este último pensamiento que exclamo al aire del vacío de sus cámaras:

\- Solo espera un poco mas mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos mi Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Labios cerrados**

Jamás en toda su joven vida aquel muchacho habría soñado nunca con que su tíos le confesaran aquella verdad, sin embargo allí estaban a su lado como los padres amorosos a los que habían remplazado durante diecisiete años. Lord Dayne sosteniendo sus manos mientras la tía Allyria lo acunaba sobre su pecho, a la vez que él mismo buscaba calmar sus espasmos corporales y apaciguar el dolor que crecía en su corazón a la vez que la cruda verdad lo golpeaba destruyendo su presente y abriéndole ante él un camino incierto.

Y en ese instante el deseo no haber forzado el tema esa mañana y seguir siendo el muchacho despreocupado que era, además el no necesitaba una madre no la había tenido por años, ¿Que era otro año más sin ella? Además, tampoco quería otro padre Lord Dayne era el mejor padre que podría desear, no importaba cuan honorable su verdadero padre fuera, el no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

Así fue que, con esa férrea determinación el chico dejo la comodidad de los brazos de su tía y abandono el salón, no sin antes prometer que ni un susurro escaparía de sus labios sobre lo hablado esa mañana.

Mas al llegar al interior de sus cámaras y observar su reflejo en el espejo de su cómoda su convicción se quebró y traviesas lagrimas cayeron cual ríos por sus ojos, sin embargo esta vez se permitió llorar porque bien sabía que no importaba cuanto intentara negarlo aquello siempre seria verdad; al fin y al cabo siempre había estado allí, oculta a plena vista y muy a su pesar lo acompañaría toda su vida como lo había hecho desde que podía recordar y decir su nombre.

Porque su nombre siempre seria Edric Dayne y jamás podría negar sus orígenes por mucho que lo intentara ya que, así como detrás de Eddard Stark siempre habría un Ned Stark, en el interior de Edric siempre existiría un Ned Dayne que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: ****esta escena como todas las demás es compatible con el canon de mi fic " Winter Roses" a la vez que con el cannon de Martin así que tranquilamente pueden leerse de forma separada de mi fic, no hago esto con fines de lucro; espero las hayan disfrutado como yo disfrute hacerlas**


End file.
